1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a resilient mounting for a supporting system. More particularly, it relates to a wheel suspension system for a vehicle, and includes a shock absorber having two telescoping parts, each of which is provided with a cup so as to support a helically wound spring coaxially arranged around the shock absorber and in which the one part can be connected to the supporting construction and the other part to the member to be supported, in which one of said mountings is provided with a resilient member on which the cup rests and through which both the bearing force of the spring and the damping forces occurring during the ingoing motions of the shock absorber are transferred to the supporting construction or the member to be supported.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mounting, of the kind described above, for a supporting system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,999,678.
In this known mounting, the damping force is transferred to the resilient member through a cup member, against which also rests the supporting spring. The resilient member is loaded by the supporting force increased by the damping force during ingoing motion and decreased by the damping force during outgoing motion of the piston.
When an angular rotation is forced upon the supporting system consisting of the spring and the shock absorber round an axis normal to its own axis relative to the supported or the supporting system, the cup member will follow this angular rotation only partly because the required tilting is opposed by the resilient member which is clamped by the relatively heavy pressure of the spring. Consequently the cup members at each end of the shock absorber will no longer be parallel to each other, the spring will be forced into a bent position and a bending force will be impressed upon the shock absorber. This bending force will affect proper operation of the shock absorber and also cause excessive wear of the guiding parts of the shock absorber.